Intro
by LunaOfWater
Summary: Ren has to be true to her feelings and express herself. I know I suck at summaries, this is my first one!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Serenity was her name or Ren as her friends call her. She was the new captain of the color guard. She walked into the band room hoping she would be the first one there, but was disappointed when she heard numerous gasps and squeals. She walked to all the color guard members next to the broken piano and sat next to her sister.

"You told me the wrong time," she hissed through her teeth, "now I'm late!"

"You were coming an hour early, so technically you're right on time," she sang.

Everyone looked at her freshly dyed hair, most of them whispering crazy notions for it.

"Blue, Ren! You chose blue!" one of the co-captains, along with my sister, screamed as she neared.

"It's no big deal!" Ren said with hope.

"No big deal!" she said dramatically.

"Calm down," she said and pulled her outside.

"When will you learn to not be so stupid?" she asked.

"I have a perfectly good reason for this."

"And what is that?"

"I wanted it," Ren said walking away. She knew to drop any subject when I simply walked away. It meant 'you keep this up and I will lose it.' They walked back in and Ren found _his_ eyes. The strangest shade of brown she has _ever_ seen. She looked away quickly and started taking role call of her guard members. Their coach got hurt and won't be able to go to band camp, so that left her in charge. With everyone present she had to check their bags, and make sure they had their markers and no inappropriate items. Although she let some things pass.

"Is everything clear?" asked the band instructor.

"Of course," Ren said.

"Good they can go to the bus, but you and he need to check the trailer," he pauses trying to remember why he needed us to do this. Then he continues, "The umm… drum line packed it," pause, "so make sure they did a good job."

"Of course," she heads out first as he explains it to _him_, Nick. As Ren starts moving some of the instruments into safer places, Nick comes and silently helps while looking at her hair.

"Why?" he asks silently.

Ren looks at him sideways, "Why what?"

"Your hair, you changed it."

"I just wanted a change," Ren said trying to stay calm.

When they finished they ran to the bus to find only one seat left, a three-seat all the way in the back. They sit there and Ren can't stop her heart from racing. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her I pod and listens to it until she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Bus

Ren felt something against her neck. When she woke up her heart stopped. Nick was kissing her neck and when he noticed she was awake he pulled away smiling shyly as both of their faces heated up.

"What were you doing?" She whispered noticing it was night time.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked like an angel sleeping," pause. "Sorry."

Ren looked at him eyes widen. _Is he serious? _She thought.

'_Yes I am.'_ He thought back. Her eyes went wider.

_You can read minds… like me?_

'_Yes.' _He laughed slightly. _'I just learned how.'_

_Oh! Good!_

'_Why is that good?'_

_Now I know to block my thoughts, so you don't read them._

And with that she blocked the connection. Nick looked at her sadly, but she just snuggles against her and listened to his heart.

"What are you doing?" he asked as his heart began to race.

"Listening," she said then backed away from him and leaned against the window.

"Why?" he asked.

"Too make sure you're still human." Ren said innocently.

"What else would I be?" Nick said.

"Can't say, night," she said drifting back to sleep. Nick pulled her into his arms, kissed her cheek, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Leftovers

Ok peeps this is my disclaimer!

I don't own Derek! He is from a book! I don't own him or the book and yes I did make him a band geek!

And I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new chapter!

* * *

Ren awoke to the loud BEEP of the bus, along with everyone in the bus. Nick held Ren tightly and she heard a low growl from the Drum's Section Leader, Derek, who was looking at Nick like he would rip his arm off if he touched Ren in any inappropriate way.

_Derek, leave him alone! _Ren threw the thought at Derek. _He can read minds! _She added.

Derek grinned and thought, (_I'll kill him...Ren is mine!)_

Nick tensed and let Ren go. Ren looked at Derek's smug grin and thought, _I'm not your property! And... I gave you your chance... you rejected me._

Derek looked at Ren with sad eyes that said, "Sorry, I had my reasons." Ren looked away and started to put her Ipod away, when she got the feeling of being watched. She looked and saw Nick and Derek still looking at her. She tried to ignore them and listen to their instructor. He went on about the basic rules of camp. No food outside. Curfew at 10, which means you don't need the sleep but the lights are out and you stay inside. Up at 7. No boys in girls cabin and no girls in boys cabin after curfew. And don't break anything. He was picking people to unload the trailor. Ren prayed to not be picked but, as captain, she was. And, to her dismay, so was Nick and Derek.

Ren looked at her watch and saw it was 3 AM! She sigh and took as many instruments as she could to the "Practice Room." Then she saw Derek carrying all the guard bags into the room. "Where do you want these?" he asked, not looking at her. She pointed to a wall near by and watched him go. When she got outside she saw all the instruments out and a very shocked Nick. "What?" Ren asked. Nick looked at her, "Derek practically threw the instruments out here trying to get to the guard bags!" Ren blushed slightly when Derek appeared. She was about to tell him thank you when he said, "Ren you must be tired you can find a room and sleep, we'll finish." Ren ignored him and picked up more instruments and started to walk to the building again. She heard him growl again and she laughed as she entered the building. Derek came in soon after her and said Nick left. It didn't surprise her so she didn't complain.

Once they were done, they said good night. Derek grabbed Ren and kissed her. "What was that?" she asked. Derek didn't answer he just blushed, so she rephrased, "Why did you kiss me Wolf Boy?" This got a rise out of him, but not what she expected. Ren gasped as Derek pinned her against the trailor and said slowly, "I kissed you, isn't that what you wanted not so long away?" Ren looked at him and kissed him again. It was soft a timid, but it held power that pulsed through both of them. Derek let her go when he heard faint foot steps of their instructor. "All done?" he asked. Derek spoke, "Yeah, just finished."

The band instructor informed them that, do to late additions in the band and guard, there were no rooms left in the girls cabin... and the only room left was the one Derek had gotten struck with, also due to the over flow of newbies. Ren sighed and said it was alright. The instructor was more afraid of them killing each other rather than them hooking up.

They walked into their room and Ren saw two bed in a small room, connected to one bath room. Ren loved the fact the camp was like a hotel, so she didn't have to walk to a bathroom down the hall. Derek picked her up and lay her in the bed near the window and stayed there till she fell asleep. He knew how scared she was of the dark and he would kill to make her feel safe. He set his alarm, kissed Ren on the cheek and fell asleep in his bed.


End file.
